Us against the World
by Cimbom
Summary: May and Serena have turned 15 and are ready to visit the Ranger School in Almia. They'll meet some crazy friends, enemies and even the love of their life. Contestshipping, Amourshipping. Rated T for upcoming Episodes x
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it's stupid to start with a NEW Story before finishing my old ones. But I don't care, when I have one idea for a Story, then I can't sleep until I write the story.

If you like this Story, please review but I'm apologizing for late updates. If you wonder what I have, then please just read my profile. I'm sick of writing the same all over and over again. I hope you understand my condition.

Anyway, this is going to be a Story about Amourshipping (Ash and Serena) and Contestshipping (Drew and May) since I love both couples about everything3 If you're an Advanceshipper, Pokeshipper and etc. then please don't waste your time to post rude comments.

In my story, the girls know eachother but not the boys. They are all 15 and the boys are about to turn 16. I want them all to attend a Ranger School but with my rules;) In the first chapter nothing exciting will happen, I still need to think of the upcoming Chapters and also for my other Stories. If you're intrested in them, check them out xx

* * *

"Fletchling, wake the girls up or they are going to be late." A women ordered her bird Pokemon. "Fletch Ling," cheered the Pokemon and flew upstairs. Some seconds later, Fletchling came into the room and landed on a girl with honey brown hair. It's beak started to glow and without hesitating, it started to peck the girl.

"AAAAH, FLETCHLING STOP!" She yelled and fell down off the bed. Fletchling stopped to attack the daughter of it's owner and turned it's way to the bed on the other side of the room and did the same to the girl inside of the bed.

But the attack had no effect on the brunette. "Fletch." It said and made a confused look. The brunette got up, her eyes still closed and her hands made her way to her bag on the ground. "Good morning everyone," she mumbled and got out of the bed.

"Good morning May," said the other girl with a bright smile. "Serena, May! How about you two hurry? You're going to be late for the plane!" they heard the adult yell from downstairs.

"Whaaaat, we're gonna be laaaaate?!" May screamed in shock and changed in her ruby outfit, as fast as it could in Anime be. "Hurry Serena, come on!" She pushed Serena to the wardrobe and picked out her normal clothes from the Series and while Serena was changing her clothes, May was in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"May, how about you calm down? We're gonna use Gogoat's from Lumiose City, they are pretty fast trust me." Serena made a peace sign and smiled at May.

"I hope you're right Serena. But gosh, I've never been so excited. I mean I never thought that my mom would allow me to go to Almia to the Ranger school. You know how strict she is and being a Pokemon Ranger is very dangerous after what I've heard from the Almia, Fiore and Oblivia Region." May said and picked up her bag.

"She only allowed you because she knows you'd annoy her until she says yes," Serena mocked her brunette friend and sticked out her tongue.

"Gogoaaaat!" They heard a Pokemon yelling from outside. "Serena, May! Come down now!" Serena's mom demanded in a strict voice. "Aah, we're coming!" Both girls yelled and ran downstairs.

"Oh Serena, I'm going to miss you so much. Please come to visit me when you have vacation." Said Grace, Serenas mother and hugged her very tightly. "And you May," she then turned to May and hugged her too. "Your mom and I decided that we're going to Oblivia for vacation, we'll pick you two up from school and head to the ships." May nodded. "Thanks Grace, tell my mom that I'm going to write some letters and take care." She said and ran out.

"Well, that's May when she's excited." Said Serena and shrugged with a smile and ran outside too.

"This is gonna be EPIC!" May fist bumped the air and jumped on the Gogoat. Her bag is already settled on the Pokemon. The blue eyed girls is holding the horns from Gogoat. "Serena, hurry!" May demanded.

"Okay okay May. Calm down." Serena answered her and then she has stored her stuff on her Gogoat too and held it's horns.

**~Skipping, the Gogoats are running like Skiddo in the game~**

_-Lumiose City, Airport; already checked in-_

The two girls were running toward the Gate for Almia. "Oh my gosh, May we're gonna miss the plane!" yelled Serena in shock.

"Oh no, not if we use our Running Shoes!" answered May and started to run in those shoes. Serena did the same and they made it in time.

**~Skipping, at the Ranger School~**

The best friends finally reached the grounds of the Ranger School. "Ah, there you are you two. I've been waiting." Said a man who was coming towards the two. "I'm Mr. Kaplan. Would you two follow me please?" He asked and the girls did as told.

They went into a small hut next to the Ranger School and saw two Pikachus. "Let me guess, we need to catch them?" Asked May.

"Yes Miss Maple, but first change into your Uniform. They'll be needed so you can get recognized as a Ranger School student." He said and both girls had a little cabin to change. "So May, let's get this started." Said Serena in an eager voice. May nodded at her.

They went out of the cabin and made their way back to the Pikachus. "Okay, now here are your School-Stylers. And now, capture the Pikachus."

Serena and May created loops around the Pikachus.

"Three, two, one. Capture complete" They said, before they finally captured the Pikachus.

"So, you two passed the test. Now you are officially a member of my secret Team. Together we shall rule the worrrrrrrld. Aaahahahaha!" Mr. Kaplan said in a scary voice and Serena and May had a shocked face.

"Eh, what?" May asked.

"Mr. Kaplan! Still teasing new students with your performance?" A woman asked and came inside.

"Oh yeah. Same old, same old. The last time I've done that was when Kate was the new girl here." He said and laughed.

May and Serena nervously laughed too. "He's weird." Serena whispered in May's ear. The brunette nodded but still laughed.

"So, you two. Come with me. I'll lead you two to the classroom." Said the woman and they made their way to the classroom.

Infront of the classroom the woman stopped walking. "I'm Ms. April and your class teacher, please wait here and I'll tell your classmates that you two arrived. Come inside after a minute." She said and got inside.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" May whispered into Serena's ear and the honey brunette nodded.

"I think the minute passed," said Serena and both got inside. "So girls, come to me and introduce yourself." said Ms. April.

May and Serena entered the room and ran toward the cupboard. "Introduce yourselves please." Said Ms. April.

"Hello, I'm May and I'm from Petalburg City." started May. "And I'm Serena and I'm from Vaniville Town, but used to live in Kanto." finished Serena. "And we're here to become Pokemon Rangers!" They added together and made their own Ranger pose.

"Hm, nice nice." said a green haired boy and looked at his neighbor who has raven black hair.

**To be continued.**

* * *

It really took me long with this episode because I've been writing on my phone. To the Ranger-Poses: You can decide on your own, how it looks like:)

Check out my other Stories, I hope you'll enjoy them all. Xx

Cimbom~


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the next Episode, enjoy. And sorry if it's too short, my laptop has broke once again and I need to write from my iPhone. Please don't rush me to continue writing, I still need a good macbook which I'll buy at the end of this month for sure.

* * *

The first day went very well for the two best friends. The only thing what bothered May, was how the green haired boy looked at her. It looked too devilish for her and it just creeped her out. And Serena, well. She was staring at the raven haired boy who was checking her out earlier.

"When the bell rings, you all are officially dismissed students." Said Miss April. She turned her attention to May and Serena. "May, Serena? I want that you two tag along with Drew and Ash to get the first sight of the school."

"Of course Miss April, but who are they?" Asked Serena. Without hesitating, the raven and green haired boys shot their hands up.

"Oh my Arceus, no!" Whispered May while Serena had hearts instead of her eyes.

The bell rung and the two boys came up to them. "Hello, I'm Ash and this is Drew." The raven head introduced himself and his friend.

"Well, I'm Se-" started Serena but May shut her up. "Uhm, Siri they know our names. Let's get over with this, cmon show us what we need to know." Said May and turned her head to Ash and Drew.

The boys showed May and Serena every important place for their lessons and private time.

"So this is the Staff Room, years ago we weren't allowed to go in there but now this is a room for our free time." Ash explained.

"Why was the room forbidden?" Asked Serena.

"Two years ago, an ex-teacher named Kincaid had his labor down there. He was the leader from Team Dim Sun." Answered Drew in a cool, smooth voice. "And he had evil plans for the domination of Almia and the rest of the world. All his plans were downstairs and a student named Isaac helped him, bug of course Isaac didn't know what it was." Finished Ash.

"Sounds... Scary? Uhm, May i don't think it's a good idea to study here." Said Serena in a very unsure voice.

"Come on Siri, it's not that. At least we know there are adventures for us, right? And what's the point of becoming a Ranger if you are scared from what has happened in the past? We're here to change the world. Remember how we both handled Team Flare when we were just ten years old and how we helped LeBelle with his detective work? It won't be different than this." Said May and her eyes had a huge spark, showing how excited she is. "And Serena, one more thing. You can't just plan an adventure. You turn around a corner and - whoosh - the adventure is ahead of you."

May knew that she finally convinced Serena to become a Pokemon Ranger. Drew and Ash had the same expression in their faces. Ash, who was the dense one from both looked into the space and probably imagined to fight against pirates for a treasure, or safe the lifes from million of people.

Drew on the other hand wasn't as spaced out as Ash but he had a smirk on his face. "You all sure have a wide inagination." He said and flicked his hair. "Too naive." He added.

"TOO NAIVE?!" May exploded. "You sure don't know how to imagine a future as a Pokemon Ranger! You have no idea what you're gonna go through after you graduate!" The brunette yelled at him.

"You have a wide imagination but who on earth would still try to take over the world when there is always someone who ruins their plan? I'm sure they finally get that they'll never have a chance against the good side. That's how I think, I'm not trying to convince you all to think the same. Sure as a Pokemon Ranger you'll have alot of work. But save the world from pirates and whatever, it's just unrealistic.' Drew stayed calm and flicked his bangs again while saying the last words.

May stood quiet but she was really red from being angry. Her cheeks are puffed up like the jigglypuff who gets mad if you fall asleep when it sings. "Why you little..." She startet.

"Soo this is the bedroom, the one on the left is for the girls and the one on the right is for the boys. Janice is our housekeeper, so if you make a mess, she cleans it and when you get sick, she'll be your nurse." Ash continued and tried to change the theme, which worked. May was still angry though, she shot a glare at Drew the whole time. Oh boy, if looks would kill, May would've been a murderer.

"Uhm May, come on I'll take you to our dorm, let's get to know our classmates better." Serena said and pulled May to the direction of the girls bedroom.

"See you later you two." Said Serena before she shut the door.

* * *

"They are nice, don't you think?" Asked Ash. Drew shrugged. "They are interesting. I have a feeling that it will be a very long year for us four." He said and went to the opposite side of the girls dorm.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ash again and Drew made a 'you-so-dense-ash' face. "Don't ask me, I just have a weird vibe. Can't tell if it's good or bad. This May girl is intresting."

"Hey, Serena too!" Ash shouted at Drew.

"Yeah, whatever you say Ashyboy." Drew mumbled and rubbed his chin with his two fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash looked at Drew while he asked.

"Don't you think that both of the new girls have a strange aura?"

"Not really, they seem nice. If you're talking about May then you shouldn't act like a jerk towards her."

"Forget this for now. It's our job to get some good information about them. Remember what our boss said?"

Ash looked down and nodded. "Yes." He said slowly.

"Good, I hope our little discussion

ends here." Drew answered him in a mean tone. "Anyway, let's gain their trust so it'll be easier for us." He added and got a red rose from nowhere. He twirled the perfect, thornless rose between his index finger and thumb. Then he smirked.

"Let's make them fall in love with us." He said and his smirk got darker.

"But how?" Asked Ash.

"We'll find a way, this blondie is already in love with you apparently. You could see the hearts in her eyes." Drew answered Ash's question.

"Huh?"

"Never mind you're too dense to understand it. Think of something to make Serena fall in love with you. After all she's assigned to you."

"Okay." Ash said very slowly and made a sad face.

"Hey come on don't be sad." Said Drew and patted Ash's back. "It'll be alright and when our job here is done, they'll leave us alone."

* * *

"EEK! Ash looks so cute in that ranger school uniform!" Yelled Serena and jumped on her bed.

"Geez, Siri calm down. Don't judge so fast. Maybe he's a bad guy." May warned her.

"Oh come on, not everyone would act like this Drew boy. Right?"

"I have bad vibes when those two are around us. And you know that feeling is never wrong." Said May and Serena scrunched her face. May was right. When Team Flare tried to awaken Xerneas/Yveltal* nobody of them could tell that Lysandre was behind this all. And they trusted him.

"Okay, I'll be careful around them. Promise." Said Serena and a cheery smile started to spread on her face.

May smiled too and hugged Serena. "I-" The brunette girl started but got interrupted.

The door knocked. "Knock knock." Said a muffled voice but none of the girls recognized it.

"I'm coming!" Said May really cheerfully and once she opened the door, Drew was standing there and was holding up a rose in front of her nose.

"Well hello there June. Do you mind coming outside with me? I want to start all over." The greeny said and May accepted the rose.

She looked deeply into his eyes and looked at Serena, who just nodded and gave her the 'just go but tell me everything later' face and with that, May went outside with Drew.

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. And to the * next to Xerneas and Yveltal: You can choose what Pokemon Team Flare used. I personally think Xerneas is the best one tbh haha. Please rate&review the Story. After about 15 reviews I'll upload the next story.


End file.
